


future love

by Endrun105



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Near Future, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endrun105/pseuds/Endrun105
Summary: Yuri had a bad day at school and is working away his anxiety on the ice. What would happen if Viktor from the future suddenly appears and disapproves of the situation?





	future love

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this piece of trash

The ice at ice castle has always been a safe welcoming environment to new and old skaters, one of the latter groups, Yuri katsuki, was currently practicing a routine that his coach had given him for the upcoming competition season. He danced across the ice with the practiced skill and grace of a ballerina. the reflected lights on the ice danced with his shadow as he moved across the cold, unfeeling surface. 

"Yuri, I'm getting tired just looking at you, how long have you been at it?" shouted a man from across the ice, his voice was deep rough and accented. Yuri quickly spun around and looked at the man, slightly flustered from being watched by this stranger  
"How long have you been here?" Yuri asked as he came to an abrupt stop against the guide rail.  
"long enough to know you've been practicing jumps alone." the man said with knowing frown. unfortunately for Yuri, he had a horrible day at school, his local club figure skating team was extremely low on budgeting and only had four people competing that year, him being one of them. The main problem with being on the team was that the divisions were separated by gender, and Yuri was the only male skater at his school.

That being said, assumptions were always made about male figure skaters, and this being rural Japan, his days at school held a constant barrage of insults and slurs about his supposed sexuality. This and his severe anxiety made him a recluse among his peers. What they didn't understand, they shunned and ridiculed, and for Yuri, that meant ice time. 

The ice has always held a safe spot for yuri Kautsky, he could practice until he forgot about the anxiety that drove him into her chilling embrace, practice until his feet bleed and his bones ached. This is what Yuri loved, he loved the slow drain each jump and spin took on his body, he loved the feeling of being productive, of not being useless. Every ache and pain was a distraction from his destructive thoughts and emotions. Today, in particular, an anxious black cloud wafted over his mind.  
"The rinks closed right now to the general public, do the owners know your back here?" Yuri asked cautiously after a brief pause"  
“ Yes they let me in, I wanted to see you." said the man with silver hair.  
“do I know you?" asked Yuri perplexed.   
"Not yet but we became great friends of sorts, I am Viktor, you probably know me from my junior career."

Yuri's jaw hung open, it didn't make any sense. This twenty-some-odd-year-old man couldn't be his idol, but his experience upon closer review was uncannily viktors. He had the same silver hair, but his was cropped shorter and was growing slightly thin. He had the same nose, eyes, and facial structure.

This man was undoubtedly the boy he had studied for years, he had seen that face countless times and knew every inch of it. How was it then, that it was staring back at him in an older man's body?  
"I'm confused as well Yuri, I went to sleep and now I'm here, are you ok?" Victor questioned anxiously when he saw the younger boys telltale panicked expression.

That question woke yuri from his stupor and he jumped away from Viktor and the guardrail and fell over with a sickening crash. Yuri land on his arm and instantly, Viktor hoped the rail and was by his side.   
"Are you ok love? let me see your wrist.", He said gently taking it into his hand, Yuri froze, not only from the physical contact.  
"w-why did you call me that?" Viktor smiled and leaned in Why don't you tell me why you're on the ice today yuri?" he asked as he pulled gently on his wrist. Yuri winced.

"Yuri i think it's sprained are you ok to walk right now? you hit your head pretty hard," he questioned.   
"I'm fine." he squeaked, Blushing, and refusing to look at the man looming over him.  
" Yeah, I'm sure you are Yuri, let's go."

before he could protest, He gently moved yuri's arm over his shoulder and then Viktor put his arm under yuri's legs. He picked him up off the ice and they slowly made their way to the locker room. Yuri curled into his jacket and looked like he wanted death to come and take him away from this extremely stressful situation.

Viktor opened the locker room door and they were met with a rush of warm air, sending a shiver down the younger man's spine. As soon as Yuri was sent on one of the long benches he tried to get away again.  
He stood up and was stopped abruptly by Viktor who had grabbed his not damaged hand and hauled him back onto the bench.  
"Yuri why were you practicing alone today?" he questioned, his expression suddenly stern.  
"You know that jumps are not something you should practice alone. just like i know you only practice on off days when you are upset, what is bothering you dorogoy moy?" Viktor asked, his voice becoming gruffer in his own language.   
Yuri shivered. 

“why are you even here? And how do i know you in the future?"  
the younger boy asked softly.  
"Well, for starters, I don't know why I am here, he leaned forward, and I think you already know from the flush on your face Yuri. How old are you anyway?" he asked eyes raking over the younger man's disheveled appearance.  
Yuri scooted away from the man.  
"How do i even know your real Viktor Nikiforov?" he asked timidly."For all, I know you could be a doppelganger stalker, come to think of it I should definitely be a lot more worried about this. What would Viktor Nikiforov from any time period want with me?"

He looked down and fiddled with his feet. suddenly yuri felt a cold grasp on his chin as Viktor tilted his chin up to look at him.   
"my yuri, were you always so cruel to yourself? your beauty is beyond words, your sweet and one of the kindest most loving people I know. I wouldn't want anybody else in this world yuri, when will you see this?" Yuri's expression suddenly turned panicked

, "V-Victor, I am not gay, I am straight, I could never love another man." but Viktor slid next to him a made a gently sush sound with his mouth.   
"Yuri i know this is a lot to take in, but you and i both know that not true. It's ok if you can't accept it at this point, i know you're scared. But what you thinking doesn't happen, nobody abandons you. you won't end up alone.  
there's nothing wrong with who you are yuri.” Viktor moved his hand to yuri's back and started to rub slow recurring circles into his lower back. and he felt the muscles there tighten.

"Viktor, that's disgusting who do you think i am?" the younger practically screamed at the silver-haired man. then without a pause, a strangled sob left his throat and curled in on himself.  
For Yuri anxiety was something that was always fought alone, with long nights at the dance studio, or days with his head pulled down trying to not draw attention to himself. He could feel the anxiety creep into his mind now like a poison, he could feel his heart race as the world around him blurred and he struggled for breath. He felt victor kneel down in front of him and take his small hands into his.

"Its ok yuri, Breath slowly with me, in and then out. can you do that for me?" Viktor question yuri with a gentle practiced tone, trying to distract him from his racing thoughts. Yuri could only nod and focus on viktors voice. as he rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand, Yuri seemed to find his voice  
"I'm sorry that you had to see me like this," Yuri said into his hand.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he curled himself further into a ball and Victor got up from the ground and put his arm around Yuri.  
"Yuri love, what do you have to be sorry for? It"s me caused this, i know you were sensitive about this back in high school, I shouldn't have said anything."

"But your right Viktor! and I'm disgusting for it. in unilateral and people already know how useless I am, what would they think if they all found out?".   
"Yuri, I already told you, you're not alone in this. Your family will support you, and we have so many great friends that will help you through this. What I don't want to hear from you right now is that your disgusting, you have never been able to see yourself clearly. Please tell me what's wrong yuri, i know something is." 

Yuri looked at the floor, taking a sudden interest in the laces of his skate.   
"The people at school already suspect me, i don't want to deal with the hatred anymore. Some jerk went into my locker today before school and put" he blushed suddenly, Viktor squeezed his hand "its ok Yuri, if you don't want to talk abo-"   
"no it's just, they, put, some adult toys in it." he squeaked. Viktor squeezed his hand and offered him a reassuring smile.   
"that is an invasion of your privacy and a horrible thing to do but was that it?" he asked. 

"No, whoever did it told a teacher and the teacher went and searched my locker in front of the whole school. I got suspended from school and the principle is going to talk with my coach and parents about it. I tried to tell them it wasn't mine, but the teacher didn't care. Everybody is going to find out, nobody would believe me!" yuri finished. 

"Quite frankly if I'm correct this is your senior year no? why does it matter what they think of you? You don't deserve this, nobody does, especially to grow up in a place so cold and unaccepting of anything considered out of the norm, and I'm sorry that this happened to you. but it will be ok, i should know. Do you still want that proof that I'm actually victor by the way?"   
he asked with a small smile. Yuri nodded and twisted his hands together in his lap.

Viktor dug into his pocket and pulled out a worn leather wallet. He opened it and pulled out a picture. In the picture, an older version of himself was sharing a moment with Viktor. the two were in a crowded cathedral, at the end of the aisle. two matching rings glittered on their fingers. the two were locked in a loving kiss, the happiness was evident in the room. Yuri's family and unfamiliar faces all clapped and behind them, two fluffy brown dogs looked ready to pounce at them, it looks like they were the ring bearers. Yuri teared up.

"V-Viktor, thank you."  
"Yuri, i love you more than anything in the world, you don't have to thank me for that." Yuri suddenly blushed  
"Victor, c-can i kiss you?" he turned beet red and tried to retract his statement.  
"I mean I j-just want to make sure this is all real and if you disappear, I want to remember this." 

"Yuri like I said I love you, you don't have to explain to me why you want to kiss me." Viktor placed yuri's face in his hands and pulled him closer. the moment their lips touched Yuri let out a surprised little gasp and pulled away, Victor chuckled and followed him connecting their mothers again. Viktor kissed him passionately, it was all yuri could do to keep up, it was his first kiss after all. when yuri felt viktors tongue trace his bottom lip he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. when they finally pulled away Viktor hugged the younger boy.

'I'm glad I got to meet this side of you yuri" he took his hands in his  
"but I feel like I have to go soon, I need you to stay strong until we meet for real,'' Viktor said in a somber tone.  
''Viktor thank you, for what you showed me. I didn't think my life was worth living up until now, thank you so much."  
With that being said, Viktor and Yuri had a long conversation about how unhealthy that statement was, and proceed to head back to his family's in. There Viktor spent the night cuddling with Yuri, and when he woke the next day, all that was left of the visit was a note and the picture.   
the note read  
"Dear Yuri, I'm writing this because I have to leave, I'm leaving you behind this picture to remind you that it will get better, and please take care of yourself for me, I'll say hi to the dogs for you, love-Viktor.”  
soon after that day, the note and picture disappeared also, all that was left of the day was a vague memory of what Yuri could only describe as a good dream.

Yuri soon graduated and went to college in Detroit where he met his best friend and started his path towards the day he met Viktor. Viktor was right, it did get so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I figured i would open up submissions for new ideas right now, it does not and preferably should not be pg 13 but i wanted to try writing something sad. SO GUYS please write down your ideas for new stories and give me some feedback, I'm dying to know how i can improve as a writer until next time ~END~ .3. .3. .3.


End file.
